First Captain's Niece
by demonlove101
Summary: Hitsugaya/OC. The first Captain has a niece that he doesn't know about. She is a cleaver girl and has a crush on a certain 10th captain. Oops! You weren’t suppose to know that *shifts eyes*
1. Info

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I do own Seiza, her mom and dad, and all of her weapons and their forms

Name: Seiza (Constellation)

Occupation: Dead and living in the Rukandistrict and going to Soul Reaper Academy; Later a Soul Reaper

Looks: .

Swords: (Zemaru). (Zentaru). Shikais: Zemaru (Dad's). Zentaru (Mom's). (A better look at the scythe). Shikai sayings: Tare him to shreds Zemaru (Dad's) Spill his blood Zentaru (Mom's) Bankai: (For activating both swords at once I look like this). Bankai saying:

Spirit of Zanpakutōs: (Dad's). (Mom's).

Likes: My swords and the memories I had with my parents and family.

Dislikes: People calling me weak.

Past: When I could barely walk my parents went off to deal with a big hollow problem in the human world. During the battle both my mom and dad sacrificed their lives to save all the Soul Reapers that had survived. Before they died they activated one of the two special abilities that both of their swords could do only once in its life. That ability, transportation. The swords transported themselves to me and protected me. When I became old enough I found out the names of both swords thus able to activate the Shikai on both. They taught me everything about Soul Reapers. I enrolled into the academy and got into all honors classes. I had my swords with me, but they camouflage themselves; the other ability they have that can only activate once in their live time. I pretended to have the inability to talk so no one would bother me and my uncle, from my mom's side, wouldn't suspect that I started attending the Academy. As far as he knows I have died because I had no parental help. Somehow I still made some friends. I only have four, but I like Renji, Momo, Izuru, and Rukia. I didn't use any hand signs, but they know what I think by my reactions.

My mom and dad.

When they activated their Bankai's they looked like this.

Just like me their apperance changed as well.


	2. My Point of View

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I do own Seiza, her mom and dad, and all of her weapons and their forms

My Point of View

"Hey Seiza!" I look up from my book to see who shouted my name. I see Renji, waving his arm enthusiasticly. Momo, Izuru, and Rukia came running after him. All of my friends, the only four I have, became Soul Reapers yet they always come and hang out with me. I stud up from my spot, signaling that I heard him. "Hey Seiza, what are you doing?" I show him the cover of the book. "Oh that's a good book Seiza," voiced Momo. I nod my head agreeing with her. Rukia steps in front of me, so I turn giving her my full attention. "Are you ready for this afternoon?" I nod my head. Today the 13 Court Guard Squad will assemble in the court yard. The head Captain, really my uncle but doesn't know it, thought it would be interesting to see if the Academy Students would last against one of the squads. If impressed then you could actually be in the squad you fight against.

When my friends figured out that I was going to do it they desperately tried to convince me otherwise saying that I wouldn't last without a Zanpakutō. Too bad they don't know I have two. "So…you're really going through with this?" Izuru worries about me so much it's cute. In a brotherly way. I give him a reassuring smile that everything will be ok. The worry in his eye's never left, but he gave me a brotherly hug. All of them were worried that I was going to kill myself or choose their squad. A loud gong brought us out of our trance and we all listen to the announcement. "Attention Academy Students. Please come to the court yard for the test. I repeat come to the court yard for the test."

My friends give me a sad smile and pushed me off in the direction of the court yard. I wave back to them and ran. I stud in the front of the crowd anxious to fight. I think I get that from my mom. Finally the 13 Court Guard Squads were coming out and walk on the platform that is ten feet from the ground. Almost the entire crowd either crouched or flinched from the immense spiritual power the captains were giving off. It didn't affect me as much. Don't get me wrong the power was immense, but I knew they were only showing a fraction of it, maybe less.

The squads all stood in their appropriate spots. From the bottom up Squad 13 stood at attention. I can see Rukia at the back of the group. Her Squad Captain, Jūshirō Ukitake, is known to be very sick, he suffers from tuberculosis, but he still came. Some people say that because of his sickness his long hair turned white. If he fights for too long, or even becomes too agitated, the illness flares up. He is forced to leave most of his duties as a captain to his subordinates so that he can rest. Despite this, Ukitake is respected by many Soul Reapers for his honesty, loyalty, and personal sense of justice. His Lieutenant has a grin on his face. I heard he came from the Shiba Clan, Kaien Shiba. He is considered something of a prodigy. I heard he didn't want to take the position of Captain when Ukitake becomes sick, feeling that others more deserving of the job. Though he had a good relationship with all of his subordinates, he was particularly close with Rukia. He taught her how to fight and helped her find a place within the 13th Division.

The next person I saw both angered and scared me. Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of Squad 12. I heard rumors of him. According to Zemaru and Zantaru, my swords, he tried to do experiments on my parents for some reason. He became Captain when Kisuke Urahara left the Soul Society. His Lieutenant, Nemu Kurotsuchi, looks like she didn't want to be here. I actually like her on my first glance.

The Captain of Squad 11 is one of my favorites. He is known as Kenpachi Zaraki. He is the only one of the Captains that doesn't know his Zanpakutō's name and is known as the most ruthless fighter in the 13 Court Guard Squad. I love his Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, but then again I always had a soft spot for kids. She is sitting on her Captain's shoulder munching on a lollypop.

I almost faint when I saw the Captain of Squad 10. Tōshirō Hitsugaya, the child prodigy. The second I saw his picture Momo showed me I started to develop a crush on him. My eyes almost bugged out when I saw his Lieutenant, her chest is HUGE! Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of Squad 10 is one of the women I respect. I have read about her fights and they astound me.

The Captain of Squad 9, Kaname Tōsen. He is the only one that is blind in the Squads. I don't know much about him. His Lieutenant is Shūhei Hisagi. The most distinguishing feature about him is the 69 tattoo on his face.

Shunsui Kyōraku is the Captain of Squad 8. He is a laid back and flamboyant man, evident in his style of dress: he wears a straw hat and a pink flowered haori over his captain's uniform. In his off time, he can be seen drinking sake and napping. Other times, he likes to chase after women, particularly his Lieutenant, Nanao Ise. Kyōraku tends to use a more familiar speech style than most of the others; he generally refers to his fellow captains and Soul Reapers by their first name followed by an honorific. Kyōraku is a peace-loving man who will always try to find a nonviolent solution, though he doesn't wish to insult opponents by refusing to fight. He and his friend Jūshirō Ukitake are two of the oldest captains in the 13 Court Guard Squad. They both trained under General Yamamoto, who Kyōraku calls Old-man Yama. Nanao is a very serious and pragmatic person, which is at odds with her captain's silly antics. Despite this, she is extremely respectful of her captain and follows his instructions without hesitation. Nanao is often accosted by her captain, whose teasing takes various forms. Her usual reaction is to scold him or hit him with something, usually a fan. When she is particularly annoyed she takes off her glasses.

The most interesting Captain is in Squad 7, Sajin Komamura. He is very self-conscious about his appearance, so wears large helmet that conceals his entire head. Komamura has a close friendship with Kaname Tōsen. Komamura is immensely strong, as demonstrated by his ability to hurl the arrancar Po's massive released state over his head and onto the ground. Tetsuzaemon Iba is the Lieutenant of his Squad. Iba has a distinctive hair cut and wears black sunglasses with his standard Soul Reaper uniform. He also smokes, thus somewhat resembling a typical yakuza gangster. Iba is well-rounded in both swordsmanship and kidō.

Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of Squad 6. Byakuya is Rukia's step-brother, but there is talk saying that they didn't have a good brother-sister relationship. Renji is his Lieutenant and he looks like he is concentrating on something.

Captain Sōsuke Aizen of Squad 5 stands with authority with his Lieutenant, Momo, by his side. When I look at him I get a bad vibe from him. Momo is an upbeat and easy-going girl who is generally quite trusting, if not naïve. She is a childhood friend of Tōshirō Hitsugaya, who called her "bed-wetter Momo" in retaliation whenever she called him "Lil' Shiro". She is very talented with kidō.

Retsu Unohana Captain of Squad 4. She is a soft-spoken woman who has never displayed distress and uses honorifics when addressing everyone, including her subordinates. As the head of the 4th Division, Unohana is usually tasked with healing others, commonly treating the most severe injuries. Though she is always polite to her patients, her presence will scare her charges into submission if they try to leave her care before they are fully healed. Isane Kotetsu, Lieutenant of Squad 4. Isane is generally quiet and observant.

Captain of Squad 3, Gin Ichimaru, I just don't like him. Izuru Kira is the Lieutenant. He defends his captain, to no end.

Soi Fon is the Captain of 2. She is a hard worker who believes strongly in following orders. She is generally reserved and does not hesitate to strike down her subordinates if they pose a threat to her plans. Marechiyo Ōmaeda is the Lieutenant. He is a large man with an equally large mouth who comes across as arrogant and dull. Others suspect that he received his position as a Lieutenant because of his family's influence, as he is usually seen eating or picking his nose.

Last but not least Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai, Captain of Squad 1 and the leader of the 13 Court Guard Squad, as well as my uncle. He is an old man with a long beard. Yamamoto believes that laws must be upheld for the benefit of the community and despises those who break them. He founded the Soul Reaper academy about 2000 years ago, where he personally instructed Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake. He thinks of the two as his own sons, and was proud of both of them when they achieved their captaincy. Chōjirō Sasakibe is his Lieutenant.

Captain Yamamoto slams his staff down to get everyone's attention. The whole arena got quiet. The Captain's eyes scan the crowd. Finally with a smile he announces, "Who will be the first to try and fight against one of the 13 Divisions?" No one moved, being too afraid to fight. Finally I step forward. The Captain has a curious look on his face. "You wish to fight young lady?" I nod my head. "Tell me your name please." _Great, how can I tell him when I'm a supposed mute?_ I panic. "Permission to speak Captain Yamamoto!" someone voices. We all turned our head to Squad 6. Renji is standing at attention waiting for an answer. "Permission granted Lieutenant Abarai." Renji steps a little in front of his Captain so he can be seen clearly. "Her name is Seiza. I don't know what her last name is and the reason she can't tell you herself is she's a mute." Renji looks at me giving me a small smile. I give him one back. Renji's Captain, Byakuya, put's his hand on Renji's shoulder and speaks with a voice of authority. "How do you exactly know this Lieutenant?" Renji hesitated before giving his answer. "Izuru, Momo, Rukia, and I are friends with her." Yamamoto nods his head understanding the situation. "Since you are unable to speak; point to the Squad that you wish to face."

I nod my head. My attention turns to all of the Squads. _Ok I need to pick a good Squad, I thought, but which one? Not 1 or 2 and defiantly not 12. I don't want to fight my friends so 3, 5, 6, and 13 are out. I could never decide between the Squads my parents where on, so 4 and 11 are not it. So that leaves 7, 8, 9, and 10._ When I finally came to a decision I point straight at Squad 10. A murmur went over the crowd. Most were whispering that I am crazy for fighting in the first place. Others began wondering if I am going to live. Yamamoto slams his staff again to make it quiet once more. "It has been decided. Captain Hitsugaya you may start." He nods his head. "Squad 10! Assemble!" All of Squad 10 jumps down to the ground a few 100 feet away from you. The last seat, 20th, steppes up to you with a smug look on his face. "Hehehehe, there is no way that you can beat me. This will be over before it even begins." _Yeah, for you_, I thought.


	3. Izuru's Point of View

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I do own Seiza, her mom and dad, and all of her weapons and their forms

I couldn't help but worry for Seiza. She said that she wants to do this, but I think it's dangerous for her. I shook terribly. I became scared that Seiza could die! She's practically my baby sister! She didn't even tell us which Squad she wanted to fight against and now she's going against Squad 10! "Are you alright Izuru?" My Captain's voice brought me out of my trance. I still shook, just not as terrible as before. "I'm alright Captain. Why do you ask?" Gin gives me a look of disappointment. "You look scared. Didn't Lieutenant Abarai say that he, Momo, Rukia, and you are friends with her? Are you worried for her?" I gave a sigh knowing my Captain figured me out. "Yes I am worried. She's like a little sister to me and I don't want to see her hurt." "I don't think you have to worry about that," a voice said. Both my Captain and I look at Soi Fon for she is the one that spoke. She didn't acknowledge seeing if both of us heard her and continued to speak, "Just look." I turn my head back to the fight.

The Soul Reaper charges at Seiza and at the last second Seiza jumps and did a roundhouse kick to the side of his face. The force of the blow slams the guy into a wall on the other side of the court yard knocked out. Everyone looked in awe from the power that she displayed. "Her power is amazing for an academy student," voiced Soi Fon. I had to agree with her. Even when Seiza spared with Renji and I she didn't have this much power. "She was holding back?" Captain Unohana come up to me with a gentle look in her eye. "What do you mean Izuru-sama?" I turn my attention to her. "Oh it's just that every time she spared she always seemed to struggle. Now it looks like she's barley breaking a sweat."

I hear a groan of pain and turn back to the battle. I give a sigh of relief seeing that Seiza defeated another one of Squad 10's Soul Reapers. I see seat 18 walk up to her with a cocky attitude. What got me mad was I saw that he looked her up and down. I grab my Zanpakutō and started to pull it out. "Izuru what are you doing!?" Captain Ichimaru grabs my shoulder along with Captain Unohana holding me back. "I'm sorry Captain. It's just…I saw that he was looking her up and as I said before she's like a little sister to me." Captain Unohana gave me a reassuring smile, "It's alright Izuru-sama. I don't think that you have anything to worry about." When I looked back the Soul Reaper was on the ground much bloodier that the other two she just fought.


End file.
